Dakishimete Shimai Sou Sa
by AcRaZyWriTer
Summary: This is my first songfic. I'm bad at summaries in songfics so just R&R please. Perfect Pair.


**A/N: This is my first songfic and second yaoi fic. Perfect Pair. Got into it **_**again**_** because of POTfanatic. The italicized one is the translation of the song. Please enjoy and R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT. It belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

**Dakishimete Shimai Sou Sa…**

_**THIS IS MY SONG FOR YOU  
Kimi no moto e todoketaiyo MELODY  
**_

_This is my song for you.  
My melody that cannot reach your side.  
_

Tezuka Kunimitsu was staring at the stars spread across the heavens. _"The stars are beautiful tonight. I hope you can see them, too." _He said to himself.

_**THIS IS MY LOVE FOR YOU  
Futari naraba eien ni nareru**_

_This is my love for you  
The two of us could make this last eternally  
_

"Please wait for me, Syuusuke," he whispered. "I'll be back soon."

_**Soredeite kimi wa tokubetsu ni  
Ikikata wo kaetari wa shinai  
Koukai ya hansei no hibi wa  
Dakara koso kimi rashikumo aru**_

_Staying like that, you don't make  
any sorts of important changes to your life style  
Days of regret and reflection  
therefore suit you.  
_

At another place, a brunet was also staring blankly at the sky while he lied on the grass. Ever since Tezuka left, he felt incomplete. As if a part of him has gone off somewhere. He couldn't stay still. That genuine smile of his has disappeared. When he smiles it wasn't the same when Tezuka was here…

_**"Asu ni nareba kitto kawareru kara"  
Fuan nanka nai  
Mou daijoubu sa**_

_"If tomorrow comes, I can surely change then."  
There's no uneasiness.  
Things are all right now.  
_

"Kunimitsu, please come back soon. I miss you so much," he whispered to the dark sky. "You're the only one I need; no one else. I tried to live everyday as if you were there, but I couldn't; only you could bring back my true smile." With that he felt water in his eyes…

_**Dakishimete shimai sou sa  
Sonna fuuni kimi ga warau kara  
Hitori ni washinai sa  
Zettai ni kimi wo hanashitaku wanai**_

_It seems I have no choice but to hold you  
Because you're smiling in that sort of way  
I'll never make you be alone.  
I definitely don't want to ever let you go.  
_

As Tezuka's eyes never left the sky, his thoughts wandered off and brought back memories; memorable memories …

**o.O.o F L A S H B A C K o.O.o**

"I like you," the tensai gave him a smile. He said it so clear, so direct to the point and it looked like he didn't have a hard time saying those three words to him. But Tezuka knew the brunet; he always smiles to hide whatever he feels inside. He bet that it took him a lot of courage to admit his feelings for him. Tezuka was delighted, very delighted but he still kept his stature. To return the boy's feelings for him, he pulled him to a kiss, a kiss so sincere that words are not needed anymore. As he kissed Fuji, pain also struck his heart. _"Why did you only tell this to me now?" _he asked. Even though he doesn't want to leave him, he doesn't have any choice because he'll be leaving for Germany next week.

"Fuji, I have something to tell you," Tezuka said as they broke from the kiss.

"What is it Kunimistu?" Fuji smiled.

"I'll be going to Germany next week," Tezuka's voice dropped.

Fuji's face fell.

He was out of words; he didn't know what to say. He thought that everything will be alright after the kiss. But it wasn't. He then walked brush the captain and left.

_**Ii kaketa kotoba no tsuzuki wo sagashiteru  
Ano hi kara zutto  
Nemohamonai uwasabanashi wo kinishiteru  
Ore rashikumo nai  
**_

_I've been searching for the rest of the words you began to say  
from that day onwards, always  
Rumors without roots nor leaves weigh on my mind  
This isn't like me at all.  
_

Tezuka, on the other hand, cursed himself for saying it to him like that. But he had to tell him right? Even so, he got angry at himself for doing so. He looked around, searching for the tensai, but he was unlucky. He expected to see him at practice and he was there. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the time to talk to him because Ryuzaki-sensei called for him.

_**Kaeru beki monogoto wo jamashiteru  
Yowai jibun ni  
Sayonara wo iie yo**_

_Say goodbye to  
the weak me whom  
gets in the way of things that need to be changed.  
_

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _Fuji shouted in his head as he was alone in the club room. He sat down and covered his face with his hands. _"I shouldn't have done that! This coming days will be the only days I get to be with him. I shouldn't ignore him."_ Just then he saw a piece of paper in his locker. It said: Please wait for me outside Ryuzaki-sensei's office. –Tezuka. Fuji smiled as he read the note.

_**Dakishimete shimai sou sa  
Sonna fuuni namida miseru kara  
Nani ga okitatte  
Zettai ni kimi wo mamotte ageru yo**_

_It seems I have no choice but to hold you  
Because you're showing me your tears in that sort of way  
No matter what happens  
I'll definitely protect you.  
_

The rain poured down and there was no sign of Tezuka. Fuji waited patiently and suddenly, Tezuka emerged out of Ryuzaki-sensei's office. Tezuka's eyes widened as he saw the brunet dripping with water. He immediately dashed up to the lad and scolded him…

"You shouldn't have waited for me anymore!" Tezuka's voice was angry but concerned.

The tensai gave him a faint smile and then dug his face onto his chest. "Gomen nasai," was only what he said as tears ran down his cheeks.

Tezuka brought out his hands to embrace the brunet and said: "Don't worry everything's fine now. I'll always be here for you. Even if I'll be going to Germany, just look into your heart and you'll realize that I'm just right here beside you."

**O.o.O E N D O F F L A S H B A C K O.o.O**

_**Dakishimete shimai sou sa  
Sonna fuuni kimi ga warau kara  
Hitori ni wa shinai sa  
Zettai ni kimi wo hanashitaku wanai**_

_It seems I have no choice but to hold you  
Because you're smiling in that sort of way  
I'll never make you be alone.  
I definitely don't want to ever let you go.  
_

Then it hit Fuji, _"You're right Kunimitsu. Though you were not really beside me, your love never left me."_

A few days later, the door bell rang and Fuji went to the door. As he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was no other than Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Ohisashiburi dana, Syuusuke," Tezuka smiled.

Fuji was overjoyed and couldn't help himself from hugging the elder boy in front of him.

"I'm back Syuusuke and this time, I'll never let you be alone ever again," Tezuka whispered to his lover's ear.

_**THIS IS MY SONG FOR YOU  
Kimi no moto e todoketaiyo MELODY  
**_

_This is my song for you.  
My melody that cannot reach your side.  
_

"The melody playing in my heart every time I see you has finally reached your side and there it shall stay forever …"

_**THIS IS MY LOVE FOR YOU  
Futari naraba eien ni nareru  
**_

_This is my love for you  
The two of us could make this last eternally  
_

From that day on, both Tezuka and Fuji had been together forever…

**owari  
**

* * *

**I like this song. It is sung by Okiayu Ryotaru (Tezuka Kunimitsu) and I would like to thank him for the song. How was it? It's corny neh? Please tell me. I think both Fuji and Tezuka are OOC and Fuji is like,OMG…**_**a girl. **_**Oh no! what have I done! Anyway, drop me a review before you leave this page. Thankies to everyone!**

**Gomen nasai-I'm sorry**

**Ohisashiburi dana-long time no see/its been a long time.**


End file.
